Cloud and Kirbys Excellent Adventure
by Leone-McHealy
Summary: CH-10 up! Cloud and Kirby take a road trip to get their inpounded car back from ragol (which is somewhere in Mexico) Rated pg for not having mature content R+R!!!
1. Chapter I Kirby and Clouds excellent Adv...

                                  Cloud and Kirby's excellent adventure

                                   Chapter I

Suburbia heck, and right in the middle of it is a small yellow house with a yellow little window and yellow car. The scene sets as a paper boy rides by and throws a newspaper onto the doorstep. The door opens and a small little pink puff in a frilly robe picks up the paper and yawns. He begins to read it as another figure appears behind him and walks right into it. The pink puff spill coffee all over his little robe. 

"Hey, watch where yer standin." A man in a pink frilly robe and spiky yellow hair looked at Kirby. 

Kirby glared as cloud turned to the paper, his eye's widened for a second and he looked quite silly being wide-eyed in a frilly pink robe. 

"Our car has been impounded!" Cloud announced.

"Yeah, so, we go get it." Kirby responded blankly.

"On Ragol…" Cloud responded.

"What? Where the heck is dat?" Kirby was quite confused.

"I think it's somewhere near Mexico…"Cloud was also confused.

"Why would they bring our car all the way to Mexico just to impound it when we didn't  do anything wrong in the first place?" Kirby questioned.

"Well I guess we're going to take the bus to Mexico!" Cloud proudly announced.

The two walked down to the bus stop and began to wait on the bench. A tall skinny man sat next to him starring blankly ahead. 

"Mama always said, life was like a box of chocolates. You never know what your gunna get." 

"Uhhh… Ok…" Cloud responded slowly.

"I like chocolate…" Kirby started to drool uncontrollably onto the ground. 

Just as the poll reached about 3 inches deep the bus arrived. The bus was hardly recognizable as a bus. Graffiti covered the entire thing, except a small panel saying "Topeka Bus Service"

The two began to get onto the bus as they noticed the tall skinny man begin to run down the street. 

"Running is the only thing I'm good at!" He called back.  

The driver of the bus was a skinny man in a tight black jumpsuit, urban camouflage shorts, and some big, red, bug-eyed goggles. He had a small tag on his shirt saying Garem.

"Run Forest!" Garem called after him.

"Yo." He said quickly. 

"uhh… howdy." Cloud put in his bus fee in and walked to a seat near the front. 

Kirby did the same. As the bus got onto the highway it began going about 180 mph. Suddenly a transmission on the drivers _Jet Set Radio_ faded in.

"There is a bomb on this bus, and if you go beneath 50 mph, it will explode!"

"Ok." Garem replied.

"I am liquid snake, and will be your terrorist today!" The radio boomed.

"Ok." Garem replied blankly.

"What do you mean OK!?!? Aren't you scared?!?"

"Ok."

The bus continued its course at 180 mph as a jeep sped up to it on the side. It was in camo colors and a man with brown hair and in a blue Kevlar vest and a blue bandana jumped out onto the bus. 

"Stay calm! I'm Solid Snake, I'm here to help!"

Cloud looked up, "Aren't we going a bit fast?" 

Kirby had his head out the window with his tongue out.

Cloud, just realizing that he is still in his pink frilly robe began to get suspicious of the happenings on the bus. 

"There is a bomb on the bus, but as long as we continue this speed, we will be OK." Solid 

snake informed the passengers.

"Ok." Garem replied.

Cloud looked around for something to change into. Next to them sat a short fat man wearing yellow and a big mustache. Wario leaned over to cloud's seat. 

"Pretty robe," He joked, "Pretty gay!"

Cloud cocked an eyebrow and started to get a little frightened due to the high speeds of the bus. "Excuse me sir, aren't we going a bit fast, and why are you here?" He gestured to Solid Snake. 

"I'm here to help." Solid replied.

"I got that part." Cloud said.

"There's a bomb on the bus, jack." Garem butted in.

"But I'm just pawn in their little game…" Sold Snake said.

The passengers began to panic with their new found information about the bomb.

"Hey, chill, as long as we don't go beneath 50, we're fine." Garem reassured them.


	2. Chapter II Big fishes eat cheese!

                                                         Chapter II

Kirby looked back from the window, his face stretched out from the wind, "Hey, who are you?" Kirby asked Solid Snake, obviously had not been paying attention to the earlier discussion.

"I'm here to help." He replied. Snake looked over to the passengers, one was black man in a white suit and a briefcase. 

"Are you the DARPA chief?" Solid asked.

"Yes… UGHHHH!" The chief fell off the seat in what appeared to have been a heart attack.

"Not again!" Snake screamed.

Cloud and Kirby began to get skeptical. "maybe we should get off…" Cloud said.

"Can't stop." Kirby responded.

"We could jump…"

"That'd be suicide!" A man in the back yelled.

"Besides… if we attempt to evacuate the bus in any way, it'll blow." Garem said.

"I'll go beneath and try and disarm the bomb!"

Solid opened a shaft on the bottom of the bus, hooked himself to a chair and went below.  After a minute of two he surfaced again.

"It's bad…" he said dryly. 

"How bad is it doc?" Garem asked contently.

"It's rigged with mustard… French's mustard…" He responded with reluctance.

"Oh-a-no-a! Mustard, why not a nice spaghetti?" Wario complained.

"I'm going to try to disarm it…" Snake went back down.

 After a few minutes he came back up. "I've cut the wires… we should be ok."

"You sure?" Cloud asked.

"Yes, now let's stop this bus." Snake said.


	3. Chapter III Woooohooooo!

Chapter III

Garem began to slow, and when he reached about 55 he looked back to snake. He nodded, then he slowed to 50. There was a quiet click beneath the bus then some random noises. A squeak, another click, a moo, then a low rumble. 

"Uhh… what's goin on???"

a cluck beneath the bus.

"I… don't know."

An advertisement for Capri sun is heard under the bus.

"I'm stopping…" Garem informed the bus.

Once it stopped everyone ran off the bus at full speed, and once the last person was off, the entire bus swelled up… then deflated. 

"What? Deflated?!? That's a horrible ending!!! Now no one will buy Metal Gear 3 : High speed bus danger with bombs and stuff!" Solid Snake yelled. 

Cloud and Kirby began to walk down the highway, many cars went by on the way, after a while they saw a taxi speeding down the road. 

"Hey stop!" Cloud yelled over.

The taxi skidded over and came to a stop. 

"Your cool!" Kirby exclaimed then jumped in.

The driver was a man in his earlier 20's with green hair. His taxi driver information sheet told them his name was Axel.

"Take us to Mexico." Cloud said.

"A'ight, and I have… 45 seconds to get you there!"  He said excitedly.

A scratchy voice boomed from nowhere and said "Get ready to play CRAZY TAXI!"

Then man turned the radio to max and took off. Skidding between cars and switching through lines of traffic.

"Shouldn't you… drive more safe or something?" Cloud yelled. They passed a sign saying "Welcome to Oklahoma!" And they continued speeding. After speeding by some cars by only inches little coins flew in the air and he continued. 

About 35 seconds later…

They arrived at the lines of Mexico. 

"That was some serious driving!" Kirby screamed in a high pitched annoying voice.

The scratchy voice from before boomed in again and said "Alright! A class A license!"

"Alright, let's get it on!" Axel yelled as he sped off.

"Ok… into Mexico…" Cloud began to walk. Kirby followed. 

"Are we there yet?" Kirby asked tiredly.

"No." Cloud responded dryly.

"Now?" 

"No."

"How 'bout now?"

"NO."

"Now?"

"NO!!!"

"Geez…"

After a while more walking a small town appeared in the distance. 

"Civilization!" Cloud gasped.

"Are we there NOW?" Kirby asked.

"YES!" Cloud yelled. 

"WEEEE!" Kirby ran in little circle's screaming gleefully. 

In some time, the arrived at the town, the entire town was dark and gloomy. No one was outside except for a small monkey sitting on a fountain.


	4. Chapter IV Look Roman Numerals!

Chapter IV

"Hello monkey." Kirby said.

The monkey looked back at them, he had a sombrero on and a poncho. He suddenly smiled, and reached into his pockets. There was an awkward moment, then he pulled out two brightly colored maraca's. The whole town is suddenly brightened and some Latin music began to play. Tons of odd looking creature poured into the streets and began to dance as the monkey shook his maraca's. The whole place started to glow rainbow colors and the monkey went into a maraca frenzy! 

"Hey It's Amigo! … aren't you supposed to be in South America?" Cloud asked.

The monkey looked at him, then disappeared. The town got dark again and everyone ran inside.

"O…k…" Cloud was utterly confused.

"Wee!" Kirby picked up the monkey's poncho and maraca's and began to shake wildly. 

The town fortunately had the average high-tech Mexican spaceport on the outskirts, as every Mexican town does…

There was a big blue rocket and a huge yellow rocket crashed into the side of it. As they grew nearer they noticed a woman with pink hair and in a bright orange skirt and shirt yelling at a group of small white mice with blue ears and black eyes. 

"Who's gunna pay for this!" The women screamed.

"You crashed into us!" The mice yelled in defense.

"That's it! I'll take you out!" The women pulled out a small laser pistol and aimed it to them. A voice came over her radio, "Ulala, calm down!"

While all this was going on, a large red cat with crazy circle eyes snuck into the blue rocket. BOOM! –8 chu chu's lost!

"MAN! Look what you did chu!" The chu chu's yelled.

"Up, down, up, down, shoot!" Ulala danced and then took a shot at the chu chu's, they quickly dodged. 

A siren wailed and a SWAT van skidded around the corner. A SWAT team leaped out, armed with MP5's, Frag Grenades, and .45 magnums. 

"I'm Tom Clancy, and your under arrest!" One of the SWAT team members yelled. They ran up and grabbed Ulala and the Chu chu's and started to take them to the van.

"Hey! Let go of me, my ratings are going down!" Ulala screamed.

"WE'RE NOT JUST ANY MICE! WE'RE SPACE MICE! LET GO OF US!" The chu chu's screamed. 

The van sped off, leaving Kirby and Cloud with the two rockets. 

"Sweet!" Kirby exclaimed. 

A blonde older man stood in the corner looking at them.

"Excuse me sir, where is Ragol?" Cloud asked the man.

"Space Ragol is where!" The man responded.

"What?" cloud asked.

"That's the way!" The man replied. 

"I'm Darivon! Magic points are used in magic skills!" The man explained.

"Wohhooooo!" Kirby danced with the maracas. 

"So where is this Ragol?" Cloud asked again.

"Space is Ragol in!" He explained. 

"Ok, I think he's trying to say, it's in space…" Kirby explained.


	5. Chapter V It's got to be APPLEBEES! EATI...

                                 CHAPTER V 

"So, we take spaceship?" Kirby asked questionably.

"Yes I think we will be taking the spaceship in order to reach outer space!" Cloud answered answerably.

"Ok so it is definite that we will be taking the spaceship in order to reach outer space?" Kirby asked askibly.

"Yes, it is definite that it is definite that we will be taking the spaceship in order to reach outer space." Cloud answered answerably again.

"Ahh. So Mexico is in outer space?" Kirby was quite the confused puff.

"Yes-um, I believe Mexico is in outer space." Cloud said reluctantly.

"So it is clear that Mexico is in outer space and it is definite that we will be taking the spaceship in order to reach outer space where we will go to Mexico that is in outer space!"

"Umm…. Aren't we in Mexico…?" Kirby was again confused.

"Oh yeah. Ragol, which is in outer space and we will be getting there in this spaceship."

The two began to run towards the big blue rocket.

"For me wait hey!" Derivan yelled.  

Cloud suddenly stopped. 

"Hey… wait a minute… we're still in pink frilly robes…" Cloud said.

"Oh yeah, oh well no time to change!" Kirby answered. 

They lept into the big blue rocket, followed by Derivan and they began the way to the front of the rocket. The cockpit was very small and blue. Obviously designed for the tiny chu chu's. Cloud grabbed a hold on the mini-joystick and started the engine.

"WOOOOOOOOHOOOOOOOOOOO!" Kirby screamed and ran around in many circles. 

"Fly joystick use to!" Derivan explained.

"O…k…" Cloud said reluctantly.

 The little blue rocket took of from the port and Kirby began to sing of a yellow submarine. After quite some time Kirby let up on singing and began to ramble.

"I want a pony! A pony pony pony pony pony pony pony!" Kirby screamed jumping up and down. 

"Something's wrong with Kirby" Cloud said.

"Fever of Cabin!" Derivan was happy to explain.

"WOOOOOOOOOHOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO…" 

-7 years later.

"…OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!"

"Are we there yet?" Kirby asked eagerly. 

"It's in sight! Only about 3 days until we reach it!" Cloud sighed in relief.

"Journey of ours last of long ending finally!" Derivan recited.

"Uh oh! There's only enough food here for 2 days ride! We'll have to resort to cannibalism and eat Derivan!" Cloud exclaimed.

"Eat me cannot you!" Derivan was scared. 

"No we can't eat another person! He's our friend!" Kirby preached.

"Oh dang…" Cloud answered. "Then what?" 

"I know… WE GOTTA SING!" Kirby preached once again.

"~Let us all hold hands! And be together! And to eat cheese with some pony's!" Kirby sang.

"That's not the lyrics!" Cloud realized this after listening to incorrect words of Kirby's singing after explaining that he must sing to pass the time.

"I know…" Kirby said.

"Pioneer in front 2 us is of!" Derivan yelled, "Hit us we will it!" 

The ship spiraled towards Pioneer 2. 


	6. Chapter VI LOOK I FINALLY UPLOADED A N...

Chapter 6

Cloud struggled and finally managed to regain control of the tiny ship. 

"Pioneer 1, requesting permission to dock at Pioneer 1, dock C." Cloud asked through the miniature radio.

"Permission granted, go right ahead." A voice replied.

"Well, let's go see this space station." Cloud said crawling towards the hatch. 

"Dock I will for us." Derivan offered. 

"WOOOHOO!" Kirby anxiously awaited entering Pioneer 1 while running around in circles screaming. 

With a burst of air, the hatch burst open. Cloud jumped out followed by Kirby.

"Stay rocket with I will." Derivan explained.

"Yeah, you do that." Cloud responded.

"I WANNA GO ON ALL THE RIDES! I wanna go on the roller coaster and Farris wheel and the spinny things that make you sick, and buy a corndog!" Kirby excitedly proclaimed.

"This isn't Disneyland, it's a high-tech space station you nincompoop." Cloud harshly brought Kirby back into reality.

"Oh. Can I still have a corndog?" Kirby asked hopefully.

"If you can find one."

The space station was filled with exotic looking creatures and workers. Among them a huge dark skinned man with a Mohawk and a whole lot of gold chains. 

"I pity da foo' who don't get out da way!" The man announced as he walked through the crowds. Then he walked straight into another large dark-skinned man wearing gold chains. This man had a small gatling gun on one arm. 

"Get out da way foo'!" the one with the gatling gun said..

"Who do you think you are?!?" The second one said.

"I'm Mr.T and… wait… nice chains." Mr.T complimented.

"Thanks, yours are nice too. How about a buy you a drink?"  

"Excuse me,  I would like to put up a job to help me get my car back from Ragol." Cloud told the receptionist in the Hunters guild.

"Why of course, how much is the job worth?" she replied.

Cloud quickly checked his pockets, 34 cents… He looked to Kirby who was happily munching on a corndog.

"Where did you… ahh it's not important, you got any money?" Cloud asked the puff.

"Nope." Kirby answered happily. 

"Ummm… 34 cents." He told the receptionist.

"Ummm, alright." The lady took the money and put up the form.

"Sir, before you go, do you want some clothes, your wearing pink robes." The women offered.

"Nah, that's alright. Thanks anyways." 

About an hour later…

"Hi, I'm here to take your job. I need that 34 cents." A man in a blue R.P.D. uniform and a shotgun announced. 

"My name is Leon Kennedy." The man said.

"Hi Leon." The two said in unison. 

"When do we leave?" Leon asked.

"Now." Cloud said. "Let's go." 

The group scampered into the rocket and took off towards Ragol.


	7. Chapter VII Grass tends to be very gras...

Chapter VII

As the rocket spiraled towards the planet Cloud realized something. Derivan was missing. 

"Hey, where'd Derivan go?" Cloud asked suspiciously.

"I didn't eat him…" Kirby said quickly.

Cloud cocked an eyebrow and continued to fly the ship towards Ragol. Leone began to load his arsenal of weapons rambled on about some gibberish of umbrellas.

"If you hate umbrellas that much, what do you do when it rains?" Kirby asked interested.

"I stay indoors." He replied dryly.

A few hours later…

"Why?" Kirby asked.

"BECAUSE I DO!" Leone yelled.

"I know, but WHY?" Kirby asked again.

"Would you two babies just shut up, we're about to land." Cloud interrupted

The blue rocket touched down softly on a grassy green hill. Around the area many trees flourished and plant life attacked the landscape. The group stepped out of the ship onto the grass.

"Ohhh… Grassy." Kirby said happily.

"Grass tends to be that way." Cloud explained.

"We should find a place to rest, the city is a days walk from here and it's almost night." Leone commented.

"So why didn't we just land closer?" Kirby asked.

"Ummm… Let's just go find a place to sleep." Leone answered reluctantly.

            After a good deal of searching they came across an old guard tower decorated with moss and vines. 

"Hmmm … could this be a crossover from that other story with that Timmy guy?" Kirby asked confused.

"Looks like a good place to settle, lets go up to the top room." Cloud suggested.

The three walked through the busted down door and up the dark steps. Finally they reached the top floor. Four figures littered the room. One large and geometric, the other three small and organic. 

"Shhh…" Leone shushed. 

"Huh? What was that noise?" A male voice came from the room.

"Huh? Is there something there?" A bewildered female voice asked.

The large bulky one stood up and a blinding light flared the room brightly. A huge robot, two women, and an unorganized man peered and Cloud, Kirby and Leone. 

"Why are you wearing _pink robes_?" The man asked.

"Better question, what are you doing here?" The robot interrupted. 

"Looking for my impounded car, you know where it is?" Cloud responded. 

"What? There's no impounding facility on Ragol! It's a colony!" One of the women blurted out.

"Yes there is, you guys just don't know what your talking about." Kirby informed the group happily.

"I don't see why there wouldn't be one here." Leone added.

"No reason? Are you insane, this planet has one city that was completely destroyed! And you think that your car is impounded here?" The other women said furiously. 

"I'm not insane." Cloud reassured the women, "I don't think so… Am I insane Kirby?"

"Nope…" Kirby responded.


	8. Chapter VIII Wow, chapter 8... thats lik...

Chapter 8

"You guys are crazy. I'm leaving." Kirby announced,

"Yeah, me too." Cloud added.

"Well, if your going that means I'm going." Leone stated.

The group left the tower and decided they would walk through the night. The terrain was lush with forest life and filled with excitement. But, everything that glitters isn't gold, but that one lady that's buying the stairway to heaven sure thinks so. 

Nearing dawn they came to an open field. Walking through it they say a figure at the opposite tree line. It was a hunched over brown animal with only pants and crazy eyes.

"Ohhh! Ooh! I now what it is!" Kirby ranted. 

"What is it then?" Leone asked.

"I've read about them… They call it, the _Crash Booma-dacoot_." Kirby explained. 

            The creature began wildly making funny noises and spinning around at great speeds, followed by some crazy floating mask. It closed in, closer, closer… BOOM!

A shotgun shell hit the ground, smoke seared from the nozzle of Leone's 10 gauge. 

"Now why'd you do that?" Kirby asked Furiously. 

"Yeah, why _did_ you do that?" Cloud asked.

"It was attacking… wasn't it?" Leone responded.

"Oh well, let's continue, it was an annoying thing anyway." Cloud said dryly. 

            And so they did, they continued to walk endlessly, that is until the stopped at the gate of… CENTRAL DOME!!!

"Hey, how'd we get here?" Cloud asked. 

"I dunno, lets go inside and get your car back." Kirby said.

"This is weird." Leone added.

They looked at the large steel gate, and with some pushing and shoving, they managed to open it too. Inside was nothing like they had anticipated… 

            A GIANT GAMEBOARD!!! 

"What the heck?" Cloud and Leone gasped in unison.

"OOOOOOH! I WANNA PLAY!" Kirby glowed with delight.

Suddenly a four-foot tall blue hedgehog thing popped out right in front of the group. A second later, a short Italian with a red hat. 

"You wanna play Sonic Shuffle?" The hedgehog asked. 

"No, play Mario Party, it's much better!" The Italian noted,

"No it's not!" Sonic shouted.

"Yes it is!" The Italian screamed. 

"Take This!" The hedgehog 'spindashed' into the Italian's stomach.

 "Good, but not good enough!" The Italian shot little fireballs and pelted the blue hog. 

Soon there was an all out fight between the two of them. 

"I got dibs on the Nintendo Character!" Kirby shouted.

"Your only saying that because you were on SNES." Cloud stated.

"Yeah, so?  
  


"Excuse me guys." Leone asked the two fighting copyright characters, "Do you know where the car impounding station is?"  

"Um… I think it's five blocks after the 2nd force-jewel." Sonic informed them. 

"ok, thanks." Cloud, Leone and Kirby began to walk around the game board looking for the building. 

"Hey, it's my turn!" Kirby yelled at Cloud.

"We're not playing, we're looking for our car!" Cloud informed him.

"Well _I'm_ playing," Kirby announced as he rolled a large set of dice. "Wahoo! 9 spaces!"

A robotic voice announced MINI-GAME. And the room went black. When the lights returned Cloud was on a large rope and Leone and Kirby were on boats underneath it. The voice echoed, "Shoot Cloud off and win!" 

Cloud looked nervous, "Wait you guys aren't going to actually…" KA-BOOM!

 Kirby's cannon let looses a cannonball spiraling towards Cloud, he quickly dodged and began to run for the other end of the rope. Leone then fired, 'whish' right past cloud's head. 

"Now I've got you! MWHAHAHAHA!" Kirby shot directly at cloud and knocked him clear of the rope into the water below. The room went black, the light returned and they were back on the game board.

"I WIN, I WIN!" Kirby rejoiced.

"OOOW, my side!" Cloud limped with pain. 

"Let's just find that car of yours now…" Leone advised. 


	9. Chapter IX Look, I'm catching up to the ...

Cloud + Kirby's excellent adventure CHAPTER IX

The three ventured across the vast, desolate land named only as the GAMEBOARD. The once lush, happy game board had taken a turn for the worst and transformed into a barren wasteland. 

            "WOOOHOOO! I got a 5!" Kirby announced proudly.

'MINI-GAME'   -"DOOM"-

Everything once again fell into blackness and when the light returned the three appeared in what appeared to be a dark dungeon. They each wielded double barrel shotguns and green armor. A voice echoed over the loud speakers.

"Horribly massacre the demons into complete mutilation and get 50 points! But don't die!" The voice bellowed.

"WHAT! They can't do that, this is dangerous!" Cloud shouted exasperated.

"Wahoo! I WANNA KILL STUFF!" Kirby gleefully rang.

"This is more like it!" Leone smirked. 

Suddenly the ground began to rumble, from within the dark spaces of the dungeon lurked something… but what? 

            "Grrr….grrroooowwl!" A scary-like growl beckoned the contestants. 

            "What… was that?" Cloud asked a wee-bit shaken. 

Leone raised his shotgun to his shoulder and took aim. Slowly the demon appeared. Never before had such a vile creature appeared before the group, even a 'Resident Evil Veteran'! It's dark eye's pierced through them and its ears twitched. And suddenly it let out a blood-curdling bellow!

"PIKA PIKA!" The monster bellowed. The monstrous yellow Pok'emon flowed with electricity. 

            "AHHH! WHAT IS IT!?!?!?" Cloud screamed.

            "It's horrible!" Leone yelled.

            "Awww… it's kinda cute." Kirby mentioned thoughtfully.  

            "PIKA---CHU!!!!!" The creature unleashed a vicious electric bolt of DOOM into the group! Cloud fell down singed and blackened. 

            "DIE DEMON POK'EMON!" Leone screamed as he pumped 2 shots into the creature. It flew back, and twitched. 

            "Phew, that was close." Cloud said exasperated.

            "I guess that's 50 points for me, ha ha. Well at least it's over." Leone stated.

            Kirby's eyes widened, a huge smile streamed across his face. "AWW! THERE SOOOOOOOOOOO CUTE! LOOK AT 'EM ALL!" 

            "All… of… oooh crap." Cloud's faced dropped. 

            "Pika!" An army of pikachu's stared forward at the group.

            "…Run…" Leone said plainly. 

            The three made a mad dash further into the dungeon, followed by a barrage of Pika's. Down a corridor, a hallway, up some stairs and out into a courtyard, where the three suddenly stopped. The Pika's stopped. A huge yellow demonic Pok'emon loomed over them, almost 100 feet tall. 

            "Don't move, their visual perception is based on movement." Leone stated slowly. 

The three starred at the looming 100 foot tall Pikachu, and suddenly someone spoke up. But it wasn't any of the group.

"Blimey she's a huge bugger! She's gawgoues!" An Australian accent called out from on top of a balcony. "This is Steve Erwin, and I've found a magnificent  specimen! I'm gunna see if I can get closa!" The man stepped towards the monster and climbed down the balcony. "Now I probably shouldn't do this, but, I'm gunna see if I can bite it and see what is taste likes!" He revealed a fork and knife. 

            "That man's a lunatic…" Cloud starred blankly.

            "Hmmm… I do wonder what Pikachu tastes like…" Kirby wondered aloud. Leone cocked an eyebrow at Kirby.

            As Steve drew closer to the creature he attempted to use his powers of stealth to sneak up. The Pikachu was clearly starring right at him but he pretended not to notice. "Now I'm going to sneak up behind him…" 

            "But your in front of him, he's looking right at you." Cloud explained.

            "Shhh! She might hear you!" Steve replied quietly.

            "That looks more like a 'he'" Leone said slowly with a scoff. 

Suddenly the creature snapped forward and took Steve within it's jaws and swung it side to side. Many screams poured from the mouth of the monstrous yellow Pikachu. With one more snap, Steve disappeared into the yellow mass. "Pika!" 

            "Oh gawd." Cloud said.

            "That was interesting…" Kirby commented. 

            "Ok that's enough." Leone said. 

Suddenly the three appeared near a parking garage on the game board. 

            Kirby smiled "…I wanna pony!"


	10. Chapter X Squirrels do love to boogie

Cloud And Kirby's Excellent Adventure – Chapter X

The gate before the entrance of the parking garage was accompanied by a small gatehouse.  As the group approaches the gatehouse the gatekeeper leaned over.  

"HEY! I'm Billy Maze! Here to tell you about the new DING KING!" A middle aged man with a full brown beard screamed from the gatehouse.  

"With this product you'll never have to go get your car in the shop again! Just use DING KING!"

"That's great man, but we need to-" Cloud started.

"Buy DING KING!" Billy shouted.

"No, we need to get my car-" Cloud began again

"And it's only 12 easy payments of 111.11 dollars!" Billy continued.

"Our car is inside-"

"And it works great on all models!" 

"Dude, calm down."

"AND WHEN YOU BUY THIS YOU GET A FREE BOTTLE!"

"Whoa…"  
  


"A FREE BOTTLE!!!"

"Calm down man…"

"A FREE BOTTLE!!!!"

Billy Maze then proceeded to explode.

"YAAAAY!" Kirby gleefully shouts at the fireworks.

So the group ventured into the car garage. It's low lighting made the search difficult. After some searching the group hears the low rumble of a car. The headlights flooded the ramp, and the tires screech as it flies forward. The head of a moose appears in the drivers seat.

*Insert Moose Noise Here

The car slid to a stop and the moose leaned over to cloud. Just then cloud notices that the car the moose is driving…is in fact… his car.

"Hey! That's my car!" – Cloud shouted in anger.

Leone raised his shotgun to the windshield and yelled to the moose "Step away from the vehicle!"

"Don't shoot! You'll damage the car!" Cloud yelled.

"That moose is as loose as a goose!" Kirby exclaimed.

Just then the moose took off out the parking garage and disappeared around a corner.

"NOOO!!!" Cloud fell to his knees.

"Wait… isn't the car phone in there?" Kirby asked.

"…yes…it is…" Cloud noted.

"Call it." Leone suggested.

"Alright. Here goes… Hello?" cloud spoke into his cell phone.

"Yeah, you're the jerk who has my car! Now…why did you take it? … yeah… mhmm, you make a valid point…Can I have it back? What do you mean NO!? It's my car! Ahh fine, the warranty was almost out anyways. Well mister Moose, I'm going to steal YOUR car! Yea that's right… It's right here, the white sedan… Yup, here goes the window (cloud smashes in window) alright, I'm starting the engine. Good bye…Moose…"

Kirby and Leon get into new white sedan and the three start driving, in the direction the moose went. 

"WEEE! A CAR CHASE! Is this gunna be like one of those Arnold Schwartzafatatoman movies?" Kirby asked wildly.

"No, we're just getting our car back from that blasted moose." Cloud explained.

The car skidded around the corner and into what seemed to be  a giant war zone from WWII. Bullets flying everywhere and mortars exploding on the streets. The car raced down the road and an explosion rocked the car. Up ahead they spotted their vehicle, and the moose  driving for his life. A hail of bullets swarmed into the sedan, but missing the passengers.

Kirby leaned out the window and yelled "Hey you! Stop that shooting please!"

A few of the soldiers looked to each other, then looked back at him. "It's a war… are we supposed to just stop shooting?"

"It'd be nice" Kirby replied.

"Alright, sounds fair enough." The other soldier replied, "Powell! Call a cease fire!"

And so the car chase continued, and they quickly caught up to the moose.  Spotting the car in a more decent light, Leon notices the brand.

"All this trouble for a 1986 Pinto! Hasn't that car been revoked due to fire safety hazards. Something about the gas tank being too far in the back, a dog runs into your bumper… boom! No more Pinto." Leone comments "The sedan we're driving now is about 30 times better then that Pinto."

"Shhh…" Cloud hushes Leon, "I'm not paying you for your opinions."

"AHAHA!" Kirby laughs as he disappears out of the window.

"KIRBY!" Cloud exclaims.

Kirby's head then appears in the windshield with an amazingly large smile.

"WEEE! IM ARNOLD SHWARTZENHIMER! OOOA AAA AIYEE!" Kirby leaps from the hood of the Sedan onto the back of the Pinto. 

"OMG! HE'S FRIKEN NUTS!" Leon shouts from the side seat.

Landing safely on the roof Kirby draws out a mini-uzi and aims it at the car.

"KIRBY DON'T YOU EVEN.." BLAM BLAM BLAM!

"AHAHAHHA!" Kirby goes trigger happy in a bloodlust as he empty's round after round into the car, Cloud quickly slams the breaks on the Sedan.

"Remember what I JUST said about that gas tank?" Leon says pointing forward at the Pinto.

BOOM! The entire car goes up in smoke and Kirby launches back through the windshield of the Sedan. The smile on Kirby's face is unforgettable, and the moose is nowhere in sight.

"Oh man, that was fun!" Kirby shouted.

"…Our…car…you…just…" Cloud stuttered.

"Well… I'm outta here." Leone comments and leaves the scene.

Cloud just looks at the burnt and blackened puff as he dances on the hood of the Sedan waving his sub-machine gun in the air and thinks to himself… What a nice day it is.


End file.
